


They need a miraculous too

by Mangusti



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangusti/pseuds/Mangusti
Summary: “And that leaves out every hero excluding Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyone in our class is a superhero except Marinette and Adrien,” Alya said.“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe exclaimed.“You know what this means?”“That they’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?”“What? No, no way. That they’re the only ones in our class who haven’t been given a miraculous!”





	They need a miraculous too

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone is going to have a miraculous at this point.

It started when Alya and Nino found out each other’s secret identities and escalated quickly after that. The akumas had been getting stronger and more dangerous every day. Hawkmoth had been clearly stepping up his game and become more cunning now that he had an accomplice, Mayura, the peacock miraculous. More and more different miraculous users helped the beloved superheroes of Paris, Ladyblog keeping up with all the known information of these new heroes and the list was long.

Alya Cesaire, the admin of the famous Ladyblog had noticed a pattern. After all, she was into investigative journalism and it would be pathetic of her not to notice it when it was right in front of her.

Whenever the akuma Hawkmoth had let roam around the city and cause havoc concerned one of her classmates, a new superhero appeared. She already knew three people in her class were familiar with a miraculous. Chloe had been irresponsible and made her identity as Queen Bee public knowledge, Nino was Carapace and she herself was Rena Rouge. So, what were the chances that her classmates would also run around in spandex and fight ridiculously costumed supervillains? Pretty high if you asked her.

So, she had decided to investigate – or well, stalk. Yes, she stalked her classmates. Alya was very aware of what having a secret identity meant but if her whole class was secretly full of superheroes, she thought she deserved to know.

Therefore, she lingered by the lockers every day before and after school, listening to every conversation and exchange she could hear. Just as she was starting to lose hope in ever finding any information and doubting her theory, Kim cracked.

An akuma had locked everyone inside the school and they couldn’t leave their classroom. Everyone was crammed under their desk – except Marinette and Adrien. She would think they were always smooching in a janitor’s closet if she didn’t know better. That girl couldn’t even form a sentence in front of her crush.

Chloe had started her typical ranting about how ‘she should be outside fighting alongside the Parisian duo, but she was rotting here with them’ when Kim intervened.

“I helped them once too!”

This was exactly the juicy piece of information Alya had been waiting for.

“What? You? How so?” Chloe snarled under her own desk.

“Ladybug gave me this box that contained a small flying monkey that transformed me into a superhero. I’m a hero too, Chloe.”

“But I’m a cooler hero than you, Kim! I can time travel, so I’ll beat you in any race!”

“Was that a challenge, Alex?”

“Just stating a fact.”

“You guys are superheroes too?”

And that’s how Alya came to know the secret identities of her whole class as everyone revealed one after another what was supposed to be a well-kept secret. Nino poked her back. Correction: Alya and Nino.

“Should we tell them?” he asked.

“But what about our promise to Ladybug?” she whispered back.

Nino massaged his temples, his iconic red cap almost falling. “I think this whole ‘secret identity’ thing already got out of hand.”

“True.”

Their classmates had finally realised that Alya and Nino had been quiet the whole time and were now openly staring at them.

“What about you guys?” Mylene dared to ask.

“Alya and I are Carapace and Rena Rouge,” Nino answered in her behalf.

Someone groaned. Probably Chloe.

But wait. Their whole class wasn’t present in this room.

“And that leaves out every hero in Paris excluding Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyone in our class is a superhero except Marinette and Adrien,” Alya said. This was going to be a huge revelation!

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe exclaimed as everyone looked at their friends with varying levels of shock.

“You know what this means?”

“That they’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?” sneered Chloe.

“What? No, no way. That they’re the only ones in our class who haven’t been given a miraculous!”

“Oh no!” Rose bewailed, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “We have to do something!”

Juleka hummed in agreement. Alya imagined her nodding but they were still hiding under their desks in a dark classroom.

“Maybe Ladybug has something against Dupain-Cheng?”

Alya rolled her eyes. Just a Chloe thing to say.

“And Adrien, too?” Nino wondered.

“Of course not. Ladybug just understands that Adrien is busy with modelling and his other hobbies.”

Maybe Chloe was right for once. Marinette was also often surprisingly busy. That left one question unanswered: how did Ladybug know about them being busy? Was she close to them? Was that why her whole classroom turned to be literally super?

“I’ll ask Ladybug directly the next time I see her privately,” Alya said.

The perfect moment to ask came unexpectedly quickly. Thirty seconds later, in fact, when Ladybug opened their classroom door and stepped inside, Chat Noir coming after her. “Anyone here?” she inquired, turning the lights on.

“The akuma is defeated. You’re safe now,” Chat Noir said.

They thanked Paris’ own superheroes in unison. Before Ladybug could turn to leave, Alya called after her.

“Ladybug, I have something to ask. Do you have a moment?”

Ladybug looked surprised for a second, but her smile came back quickly. “Sure, but make it quick.” As if on cue, their miraculouses beeped, warning that they were about to transform back.

Alya took a deep breath. They had failed after all and there was no telling how Ladybug would react. “How come Marinette and Adrien are the only ones without a miraculous in our class?”

Now it was Chat’s turn to be surprised. “Huh.”

Ladybug, caught off guard, twirled one of her pigtails, stuttering gibberish. “That’s, uh, because- because...”

It was weird for Alya to see her idol suddenly look so insecure and nervous when she was usually the opposite. All because of one question? What if Chloe was right? How could anyone not like Marinette?

“That is actually a really good question,” Chat said, looking at Ladybug. “Marinette as anyone would deserve a miraculous. You did offer one for Adrien.”

“Ahaha... _wait_ \- what? How do you know that?!” Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she looked at her partner, her hand on her hips. Almost like she was waiting for a cat to spit out what it had eaten.

“Know wha- oh. _Oh_. He... told me?” Chat was rubbing his neck. _Nervous gesture_ , Alya noticed.

 _Now_ this was getting interesting.

“But Adrien didn’t want it and gave it back to me. Maybe Marinette did the same?”

Alya cleared her throat, getting the superheroes’ attention. “Or _maybe_ Adrien couldn’t take it because he already had one?” She raised her eyebrow, observing the way Chat Noir’s eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing uselessly.

Ladybug turned to Chat, looked at him for a while with furrowed brows. Then she screeched while simultaneously pointing at him like he was actually a giant spider behind the mask and cat ears.

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” muttered Ladybug while backing away.

Chat tried to reach for her. “My lady?”

“ _You_ \- shut up. I need a moment.”

As Ladybug walked in a circle, Chat Noir turned to face the class – _his classmates_. “So... all of you have been given a miraculous?”

They nodded, dumbfounded. _Their sunshine boy runs around in a kinky cat suit making cat puns!_

Speaking of that. “Cat got your tongue?” Chat smirked.

“Dude,” groaned Nino.

Alya pursed her lips in thought. “But if Marinette is the only one who hasn’t been given a magical jewellery, does that mean...”

Chat gasped and ran to give Ladybug a hug, who screeched again but made no move to get her partner off her. “Mari me!”

The earrings and ring beeped out their last warnings in chorus before leaving their missing classmates in the superheroes’ place.

Frozen in fear, it took Marinette a moment to wrap her hands around Adrien and hug him back.

“I now declare you husband and wife!” Nino proclaimed.

“You may kiss the bride!” Alya added.

Marinette and Adrien started coughing as their faces turned red whereas Chloe was banging her head on her desk, Sabrina trying to soothe her. Banging your head on a desk might leave a nasty mark.

At the back of the room, Nathaniel raised his head from his sketch book where he had drawn his kwami from memory. “What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a multichapter if Marinette decided to give herself a second miraculous to preserve her identity but I'm not good at coming up with actual plots (or writing lol).


End file.
